


九号房间12【补车】

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	九号房间12【补车】

“你……”命團根子被握在别人手里，鸣人不敢乱动，只好咬牙切齿道：“你故意的！”

佐助耸耸肩表示无辜——虽然现在的鸣人并不能看见：“你太紧，不这样先弄一下的话我进不去。”

“……可恶！”鸣人难过地喘道：“用手指不行吗！”

“太慢。”

“……你……”

他说起来倒是一副正大光明的样子，可是鸣人分明感觉到自己正在被玩弄，佐助的手指在他体内不急不缓地来回推动拉扯跳蛋，时不时蹭过他体内敏感的那一点……

可恶！！！

鸣人忍不住抓紧了身下的被单——反抗他是不敢激烈反抗的，万一佐助生气弄坏了他的叽叽怎么办？可是躺在这里任人宰割又实在难以忍受，他只好抬脚虚虚踹在佐助肩头以示抗议。

他听到佐助发出了很轻的一声嗤笑。

——这个混蛋！

正当他在内心痛骂佐助的时候，他感觉到佐助将那颗跳蛋拿了出去，还没等他思考是不是踹的那一脚有了效果，一个更大，更凉，又直又硬的东西又被缓缓推进来。

是按摩棒！

佐助牢牢按住他的胯骨不让他乱动，推到底部之后便按下开关——这感觉比跳蛋更加恐怖，再加上佐助还扶着按摩棒的尾部，缓慢地在他的体内辗转操團弄，很快就逼得鸣人哭出了声，哀求道：“不行……不要了……让我射……求你……”

他听到佐助声音里带着些笑意：“舒不舒服？”

“呜……”

事关尊严，鸣人本来打算咬紧牙关绝不答话，可是佐助却突然将震动频率调到最大，在他的敏感点上狠狠一戳——

“啊——！”

“舒不舒服？”

“舒……舒服……”

“还想不想要？”

“呜呜呜……不要了……”

“真的不要吗？”

佐助并非持续刺激他的敏感点，而是等到他要受不了的时候便稍稍拔團出按摩棒，缓过来后又戳上去，就这样上上下下，弄得鸣人终于受不了了，要不是戴着眼罩早已满脸泪痕：“要，我要，但是不要这个，要你的那个……”

佐助这才抽團出按摩棒，在鸣人的腰后又垫了一个枕头，然后解开自己的浴衣腰带。

“乖，现在就满足你。”

虽然这么说显得很渣男，但是佐助还是忍不住想要感叹一下——这感觉的确比戴套要舒爽很多——而且因为已经被充分开发过，里面湿漉漉，软團绵绵，火热而富有弹團性的软團肉热情地绞住他，令他迫不及待地想要马上全部冲进去……

“啊……好深……嗯？”

被入侵到身体的最深处，鸣人不由自主夹紧了佐助的腰，恍惚中他似乎捕捉到了什么重要的东西，然而很快，他的意识便被佐助冲撞溃散。

佐助伏在他身上紧紧抱住他的身体，与他额头相抵。

　　

　　

　　

　　

 

选择肢：

1.佐助询问鸣人：“我可以吻你吗？”

2.bb什么，强吻他！


End file.
